disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. James Possible
Dr. James Timothy Possible'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0142218/?ref_=tt_cl_t1 is a brilliant rocket scientist. He is devoted to his work at the Middleton Space Center, and to his family. He's a very fatherly personality, hearkening back to father and scientist stereotypes of the 1950s. He was voiced by Gary Cole. Physical Description *'Gender: Male *'Age:' Around 40, based on the age of his children, and his attending college in the 1980s. *'Height:' 1.3 KHU, approximately 6'(180 cm) *'Weight:' 160 lbs(72 kg) (estimated) *'Build:' Slightly overweight *'Hair:' Graying, cut short *'Eyes:' Brown *'Ethnic Extraction:' Caucasian-American, unknown European stock Personality James was a friendly, easygoing, and occasionally absentminded man. He was always very encouraging of his children's hobbies and desire to learn, because as he was often known to say, "Anything is possible for a Possible." Abilities A brilliant scientist, if a bit inattentive at times, James was the leader of a team of researchers at the Middleton Space Center. When a problem fell within his area of expertise, he was always a valuable asset to Kim in her fight against evil. James had a habit of leaning on equipment and accidentally activating it. He has launched a rocket a week ahead of schedule[1], caused a super magnet to de-pants Ron[2], and almost deleted the Hephaestus Program, which he had been working on for a number of years, from his computer.[3] Biography James graduated from the Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies.[4] In college, he knew a young Drew Lipsky, who would eventually become the supervillain Dr. Drakken. It was the scornful laughter of James and his friends, Bob Chen and Ramesh that supposedly drove Drew over the edge after he had embarrassed himself through his invention of 'robot dates' who would later become the Bebe robots.[1] He has a wife, Ann, a daughter, Kim, whom he calls his "Kimmie-cub", and his twin sons, Jim and Tim, named after him. His mother, Nana Possible, lives in Florida. His older brother, Slim Possible, lives on a ranch in Montana, along with his niece Joss. It is unclear whether Larry and his mother Aunt June are related to James or his wife. Relationships Family Though Kim loved her father, she was sometimes embarrassed by his affection and desire to be close to her. She was also greatly frustrated by his tendency to see her as his little girl, even after she was well into high school. Dr. Possible was very protective of Kim when it came to her dating, despite being very uncomfortable discussing boys with Kim himself. Jim and Tim seemed to take more after their father, as they spent much time building experimental rockets around the house, occasionally borrowing some of Dr. Possible's tools from work to do so. Friends He has an overall friendly relationship with his colleagues from the Middleton Space Center, and his old college pals Chen and Ramesh. Though sometimes visibly annoyed with how often Ron would pop in uninvited to meals, James did not really seem mind his presence around the Possible home. Still, he felt the need to at least threaten Ron after he began dating Kim. Enemies Dr. Drakken still considered James an enemy, and James is all-too happy to call Drakken "Drew" to his face, just to spite him. Love Interests His married life was stable and loving, with no signs of conflict between himself and his wife. Episode Appearances Season One Episodes *''Crush'' (first appearance) *''The New Ron'' *''Tick-Tick-Tick'' *''Downhill'' *''Bueno Nacho'' *''Mind Games'' *''Attack of the Killer Bebes'' *''Royal Pain'' *''Coach Possible'' *''Monkey Fist Strikes'' *''October 31st'' *''All the News'' *''The Twin Factor'' *''Animal Attraction'' *''Monkey Ninjas in Space'' *''Low Budget'' Season Two Episodes *''Grudge Match'' *''Car Trouble'' *''Virtu-Ron'' (mentioned) *''The Golden Years'' *''Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time'' *''Day of the Snowmen'' *''A Very Possible Christmas'' *''Go Team Go'' *''The Truth Hurts'' *''Mother's Day'' Season Three Episodes *''Motor Ed'' *''Emotion Sickness'' *''Bonding'' *''Showdown at the Crooked D'' *''So The Drama'' *''Team Impossible'' *''And the Mole-Rat Will Be CGI'' Season Four Episodes *''Trading Faces'' *''Car Alarm'' *''Clothes Minded'' *''Mathter and Fervent'' *''Clean Slate'' *''Homecoming Upset'' (non-speaking cameo) *''Larry's Birthday'' *''Graduation'' (final appearance) Quotes *"A Possible has never had detention. Except your brothers, but they're little monkeys" *"On a School Night" Trivia *In the "Lilo & Stitch" crossover episode "Rufus", Kim says her father knows the governor of Hawaii. In season 1 of the new "Hawaii Five-0", Ann's VA played the governor of Hawaii. Gallery Char 20932.jpg char_33575_thumb.jpg A Sitch in Time (3).jpg A Sitch in Time (4).jpg Graduation Part 2 (18).jpg Graduation Part 2 (19).jpg Dr__Possible_4465.jpg James Possible 90's.jpg Tick-Tick-Tick.jpg Graduation Part 1 (19).jpg Tick-Tick-Tick (2).jpg char_33611_thumb.jpg Grudge Match (1).jpg Graduation Part 1 (25).jpg JTPstd.jpg Oct31.jpg kp_drpossible.gif October 31st (9).jpg October 31st (10).jpg So The Drama (6).jpg Dad-Labcoat-01.jpg Dad-01b.jpg Mathter and Fervent (1).jpg image1553.jpg Clean Slate (1).jpg Clean Slate (7).jpg Clean Slate (8).jpg Clean Slate (9).jpg Clean Slate (11).jpg Image594.jpg Car Alarm.jpg Car Alarm (2).jpg Car Alarm (3).jpg Car Alarm (4).jpg A Sitch in Time Present (3).jpg Graduation Part 1 (39).jpg Graduation Part 1 (41).jpg Graduation Part 1 (42).jpg Graduation Part 2 (30).jpg Graduation Part 2 (31).jpg Graduation Part 2 (32).jpg James-Possible-Mugshot.png So The Drama (15).jpg So The Drama (17).jpg So The Drama (18).jpg So The Drama (14).jpg Mr. Dr. Possible.jpg Royal Pain (9).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (1).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (2).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (5).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (7).jpg References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Disney characters Category:Husbands Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Siblings Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Athletes Category:TV Animation Characters